Exámenes
by HeiMao.3
Summary: Tensión acumulada por los exámenes no es bueno. Suerte tener a alguien que sabe qué hacer y decirte para calmarte. Two-shoot AU-Modern
1. Chapter 1

Hola holis :3 Este fic refleja claramente cómo estoy ahora. DE EXÁMENES. Para entrar a la Uni. Estoy atacada de los nervios, pero escribir me relaja y bueno, se me ocurrió esto.

Lo dejo _in progress_ porque creo que le puedo sacar un capítulo más :) Pero lo publicaré el... jueves, creo que mas o menos será cuando termine con esta pesadilla.

Si hay algún error de ortografía garrafal, discúlpenme. Tengo a mi linda y tierna hermana detrás diciendo que tengo que dormir de una santa vez, porque si no mañana en el examen me voy a dormir xd. Por eso no lo he podido revisar debidamente bien.

En fin, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Exámenes**

Astrid estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Era el último examen para entrar en la Universidad, después tendría todo el verano por delante. Celebraría su cumpleaños como era debido, tendría esos momentos a solas que tanto añoraba con Hiccup, iría a visitar a sus abuelos a su casa de la montaña y sobre todo, dormiría que es lo que había dejado de hacer cuando el tercer trimestre de instituto empezó.

Hiccup no estaba tan preocupado. Historia siempre había sido de sus asignaturas preferidas. Sobre todo la Mitología Nórdica, de lo que se había examinado el día anterior. Repasó fechas importantes y mentalmente repitió las reglas nemotécnicas que había creado para hacer más fácil su estudio.

La pareja estaba sentada en el césped que rodeaba el campus de la Universidad local, en la Facultad de Historia. Muchos más adolescentes se arremolinaban en los alrededores del gran edificio. Solo faltaba media hora para que el examen comenzara.

El chico ya había terminado su repaso, seguro de que tenía todas las fechas, nombres y acontecimientos en orden, cerró su cuaderno. Se centró en observar a su novia. Sabía de sobra que estaba nerviosa por conseguir un alto puntaje y así optar por una beca. La veía mover los labios y mover las manos, como si se lo estuviera contando a alguien.

_"Aviso a los estudiantes, ya pueden ir pasando a las aulas" _se oyó por el megáfono cuando todavía faltaban diez minutos.

Una multitud de jóvenes empezó a movilizarse hacia el edificio. Astrid empezó a pasar las hojas de sus apuntes con más rapidez, dejando ver al completo su nerviosismo. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a hablar en voz alta.

-La línea real noruega murió en 1387 y el país ingresó a un período de unión con Dinamarca a partir de... de... - frustrada, empezó a revolver sus apuntes buscando la dichosa fecha - a partir de...

-A partir de 1450 - le contestó Hiccup, devolviéndole unas hojas que se le habían caído

-¡Agh! No sé nada - suspiró

Él agarró los apuntes de la chica y los dejó a un lado. Luego tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole tranquilidad. Notó cómo la chica se calmaba.

-Te va a salir bien Astrid. Has estudiado mucho para este examen.

-Pero se me van las fechas y los nombres y... - demasiada tensión acumulada la estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

-Te diré lo que va a pasar: vas a entrar ahí, vas a hacer el examen, sacarás buena nota y vas a conseguir una beca ¿entendido?

Ella no dejó de mirarle. Aquellos ojos verdes le transmitían seguridad y calma.

-Gracias Hiccup

Astrid se soltó de su agarre y le abrazó. Hiccup era su cable a tierra que la tranquilizaba siempre. Cuando estaba en sus momentos de bajón, cuando estaba nerviosa por algún examen o cuando simplemente no sabía lo que le pasaba, él estaba allí para calmarla. Como ahora. En ese abrazo, sintió como su cuerpo estaba más relajado que antes, como si la tensión que tenía acumulada en sus músculos la abandonaba por una calma que no era capaz de describir.

Él la abrazaba de vuelta, calmándose también con ella. Hiccup no necesitaba una beca. Por suerte su padre tenía un buen trabajo y podría costearle la carrera, pero sí necesitaba buena nota para permitirse entrar en una pública y que el coste fuera menor.

Ambos se separaron. Él le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Todo saldrá bien

Ella simplemente le sonrió.

Recogieron los apuntes y los guardaron en sus respectivas mochilas. Se levantaron y de la mano entraron en el imponente edificio. Subieron las escaleras de la planta principal para llegar al tercer piso. Una vez allí, buscaron el aula B-23A que les habían asignado. Faltaba poco más de cinco minutos para que el examen comenzara.

-Y bueno, ya estamos aquí - Hiccup rebuscó en su mochila su carnet de identidad

-Si - dijo sin muchos ánimos ella, con su carnet ya en la mano

-Te saldrá bien, ya verás - dijo con una mirada sincera

Astrid en agradecimiento le dio un beso en los labios.

Un profesor de guardia carraspeó ante el gesto. Ellos se separaron y entregaron sus respectivos carnets.

-Haddock, butaca 23 y Hofferson, butaca 24

Gracias a sus apellidos, les tocó estar cerca el uno del otro, cosa que en el fondo agradecían. Miraron el reloj que yacía en la pared de frente. Dos minutos para empezar. Dos minutos que pasaron demasiado rápido.

-Suerte - murmuró el castaño.

-Tienen hora y media para realizar el examen. Solo pueden tener en la mesa su material de escritura. Cualquier aparato electrónico será retirado...

El profesor recitaba las normas de lo que debían y no debían hacer mientras repartía las hojas del examen.

-Suerte - le contestó con una sonrisa.

El reloj dio las 12:15

-Pueden comenzar.

* * *

Todo esto de los exámenes lo he contado en base a lo que es en España, más concretamente en Madrid. Si no entienden algo porque me expliqué mal, no duden en preguntar :) La idea en sí, además de para relajarme antes de dormir, es porque el ayer mi mejor amigo me dio un abrazo y me deseó suerte con este dichoso examen :3

Como dije, tendrá continuación. Pls, deséenme suerte con la PAU (Prueba de Acceso a la Universidad) tengo exámenes M10, X11 y J12.

Abracitos de Heimao :3


	2. Chapter 2

¡Estoy viva! He acabado *baile de la victoria* Han sido tres días horribles. ¿Los exámenes? Pff, no me han salido mal pero tampoco me han salido wow. Las asignaturas a las que me presenté fueron Lengua y Literatura, Historia, Inglés, Ciencias de la Tierra y Medioambientales (CTMA), Biología y Química.

Oh! Les cuento algo gracioso. El primer día nos dieron unas pegatinas de identificación que teníamos que poner en cada examen que hacíamos y adivinen quién se las dejó en casa el último día de examen. Sí, yo. Tuve que correr, subir a un bus, llamar a mi madre para que me las alcanzara y casi muero en el intento. Por suerte me dejaron entrar al examen. Llegué justo dos minutos antes de que cerraran la puerta. Puff, qué mal lo pasé.

Meh. Que haya salido como haya salido. En fin, sé que dije que iba a actualizar ayer, pero me dediqué a dormir e ir a natación y no pude acabarlo.

Espero que les guste el final.

PD: Muchas gracias por sus mensajes de ánimo. En verdad me hicieron feliz :3 Espero que ustedes también tengan éxito en sus exámenes y que cuando terminen la secundaria para empezar la Universidad les vaya suuuuuper bien :)

* * *

**Exámenes**

En el aula solo se oían las respiraciones no tan calmadas de los estudiantes, el choque de los bolígrafos sobre el papel al escribir y algún repiqueteo de algún corrector líquido cuando lo agitaban. Ese era el panorama, por lo demás todo era silencio. Ya había pasado una hora y cuarto del tiempo permitido y algunos alumnos ya habían abandonado la sala. Quince minutos más y toda la pesadilla de los exámenes se acabaría.

Hiccup había terminado de completar su examen. Ahora se encontraba repasando las faltas de ortografía, las fechas y que su letra fuera legible, porque a veces se emocionaba demasiado con la materia y descuidaba un poco la presentación de sus exámenes. Miró hacia el pupitre de al lado. Su novia estaba muy concentrada como para darse cuenta de que la miraba. Pudo ver cómo mordía nerviosamente su lapicera mirando fijamente su hoja de examen y cómo después de unos segundos se ponía a escribir como una loca.

-Quedan diez minutos - anunció el profesor de guardia

Todos los alumnos levantaron la cabeza de sus exámenes y vieron cómo el profesor lo escribía en la pizarra. Diez minutos y todo acabaría.

Hiccup ordenó las hojas, recogió sus útiles y se levantó para entregar su examen.

Astrid notó movimiento y vio cómo su novio se iba. De repente se tensó al pensar que estaba sola en la sala. Es verdad que estaban varios de sus compañeros, pero cada vez eran menos y eso le ponía un poco nerviosa.

-Cinco minutos - se volvió a oír en la sala

Solo un último esfuerzo para terminar el dichoso examen. Astrid escribía a toda velocidad, intentando cuidar su letra para que de algún modo fuera legible. Le faltaba media pregunta por contestar y tenía que darse prisa.

Fuera del aula, Hiccup llamó a su padre para darle la noticia de que ya había acabado todos los exámenes. Por fin era libre. Tenía todo el verano por delante para recuperar los momentos perdidos con su novia, visitar a sus primos y buscar un trabajo para costearse al menos los libros de su carrera. Miró el reloj. Menos de cinco minutos y ya podría abrazarla.

Uno de sus compañeros de curso salió del aula un tanto agitado. Fishlegs destacaba por ser uno de los _cerebritos_ de la clase.

-Uf, por fin ha acabado todo

-¿Qué tal te ha salido? - preguntó Hiccup - ¿A o B?

-La A era fácil, no me creo que hayan preguntado cosas tan sencillas ¿y tú cuál?

-La B no era tan complicada, me la sabía mejor

-Oh, bueno - miró el reloj - mi madre viene a recogerme en un rato. Adiós, que tengas buenas vacaciones

-Gracias, igualmente - se despidió alegre

El reloj marcó por fin las 13:45 y los últimos estudiantes de las aulas salieron. Hiccup esperó paciente a que Astrid saliera.

La rubia salió con una sensación rara en su interior. No sabía si estaba contenta por haber acabado todo o confusa por tener que elegir una carrera que cursar según la nota que sacase ¿Y si no le daba la nota suficiente? ¿Y si los exámenes le habían salido mal? Si no seguía estudiando ¿qué haría entonces? Ya daba igual. Los exámenes estaban hechos y ya ni se acordaba de su nombre como para preocuparse por ello.

-¡Hey! - Hiccup la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, no sé...

-Ya hemos terminado - la tomó de las manos y buscó hacer contacto con sus ojos

Astrid se dio cuenta de que él la miraba sonriente e hizo lo mismo. Dio un pequeño apretón a sus manos

-¡Sí! - se soltó y lo abrazó.

Él la agarró por la cintura y la hizo girar, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo. Ella escondió su rostro en su clavícula y sonrió. Él notó que ya estaba tranquila, lo cual era comprensible. Ya no tendrían preocupaciones hasta que comenzara el siguiente curso.

Se separaron un tanto, pero él la seguía teniendo en el aire. Se miraron a los ojos, quedándose en silencio unos instantes.

-Te dije que todo saldría bien

-Gracias Hiccup

-No hay porqué dar las gracias _mi lady_

Suavemente la dejó en el suelo y rompieron el abrazo. Se dieron cuenta que la gente de alrededor se les había quedado mirando. Ambos se sonrojaron. Astrid se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Bueno... - empezó diciendo ella

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, vámonos

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron del edificio. En sus mentes corrían todas las posibilidades y oportunidades de pasar tiempo juntos.

El verano acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Ay, me siento tan... relajada ahora mismo. Cuando salí del examen no me acordaba ni de mi nombre. Lo d es porque aquí te dan dos exámenes y haces el que mejor te sepas. En general cada personaje refleja un poco de todo lo que sentí al salir ayer de mi último examen.

Bueno, vuelvo a darles las gracias por todos sus mensajes de apoyo :) Suerte con los suyos

Abracitos de Heimao :3


End file.
